Walter and Christopher misbehave at Chuck E. Cheese's and get beaten up by Selkie and Billy Hatcher
Transcript (January 19, 2018) Candace: Huck, Caitlin and I are going to Walt Disney World for the day, and our parents are out running some errands. You and your friends are in charge of looking after our brothers. Huck: Okay! Have fun! Caitlin: We will. Take care of our brothers. Candace: Don't let them get into any trouble. Huck: I won't. See you later! (Candace and Caitlin leave. A while later, Walter and Christopher come up to Huck to ask him something) Walter: Hey, Huck. Huck: What is it, boys? Christopher: Can we go to Chuck E Cheese's? Huck: No. Walter: Why not, Huck? Huck: Because we're having corn fritters for lunch. Walter: But Huck, we really want to binge on pizza and play some cool arcade games, so let's go to Chuck E. Cheese's! Huck: Boys, I said no. Christopher: We want Chuck E Cheese's (6 times)! Right now! Walter: Yeah, right now! Huck: Boys, for the last time, the answer is no. Becky: Huck, I don't have anything to make the corn fritters! Huck: Did you hear that, boys? Becky said that she doesn't have anything to make the corn fritters. That means we can go. Walter: Yay! Christopher: Let's go! (At Chuck E Cheese's) Huck: Here we are, boys. I'll go order our food. (So, Huck and the boys eat some pizza and go to the arcade to play some games) Huck: So, which game do you want to play first, boys? Walter: We want to play the Terminator: Salvation game! It looks so cool! Huck: Boys, I don't think you should play that. Terminator is not an appropriate franchise for a family-friendly restaurant like this one. And besides, I don't really know what kind of doofus put that game there. Christopher: What? Walter: Is this some kind of joke or something? Huck: No, but there are lots of kid-friendly games around here that you can play. How about we play the Ice Age: Ice Breaker game instead? Christopher: Why? Huck: Because, boys, Terminator: Salvation is too violent to play. Why don't you give Ice Age: Ice Breaker a try? Walter: NO! WE WANT TO PLAY TERMINATOR: SALVATION ARCADE GAME AND THAT'S FINAL! (A few children stop playing their games and look at Walter and Christopher in shock and confusion) Huck: Boys, stop acting like spoiled brats. We can either play Ice Age: Ice Breaker or we can go back home and you two will have nothing at all. Walter: That's it! We're gonna destroy Chuck E Cheese's! Christopher: Prepare to feel our wrath, kids! (Walter and Christopher destroy Chuck E. Cheese's) Huck: WALTER AND CHRISTOPHER! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY CHUCK E CHEESE'S?! THAT'S IT! YOU TWO WILL HAVE NOTHING AT ALL, AND WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW! (At home) Alan Cook: Boys, how dare you cause a rampage at Chuck E. Cheese's? That's it! You two are grounded until the 30th anniversary of Beauty and the Beast in 2021. Catherine Cook: There will be no more bullying people, no more causing trouble, no more friends, no more computer, and you two can only go to school, watch Disney movies and go to Disney Broadway musicals with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. Now Miguel and Luna are going to kill you. Miguel Rivera and Luna Minami, kill Walter and Christopher right now. Miguel and Luna: Time to die! (The TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign with the words LOSER: WALTER AND CHRISTOPHER. The screen fades to pitch black and the Game Over screen appears in the place of the end) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:2018 videos Category:Grounded Videos